A number of devices have been developed for holding squirrels, rabbits and other small animals while the animals are being skinned and dressed. Some examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,049 (Muckelrath); 3,623,187 (Grubbs); and 4,625,363 (Watson); and in the patents referred to in these patents.
Briefly considering the aforementioned patents, the Muckelrath patent discloses a small game skinning board including first slot in the upper edge thereof for holding the head of an animal and two further slots which cooperate with a plate in holding the feet of the animal. The board is adapted to be supported in front of a wall or other support by means of a block having bores therein which receive nails or the like.
The Grubbs patent discloses a skinning tool in the form of support rod bolted to a support and including a base portion including depending side bars and a transverse rod connected to lower ends of the side bars. An elongated end of the rod is bent upwardly to form, together with one of the side bars, a V-shaped recess within which a hind leg of a carcass of an animal to be skinned is received. A rigid "tail bone extraction element" having an internal V-shaped notch is welded between the other side bar and bent up extension of the transverse rod.
The Watson patent discloses a squirrel skinning holder including a vertically extending portion which defines a first slot dimensioned to receive the body of the squirrel in the area of the chest and two additional slots, on either side of the first slot, dimensioned to receive the hind legs of the squirrel. A back portion having a cord extending therethrough enables the holder to be supported against an upright. The cord is used only to tie the holder to an upright such as a tree and does not act to hold the squirrel in place during the skinning process.